


In The End, He Always Comes Home To Her

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Commitment, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Long Distance Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about an A-List actor, a local journalist and how they make their relationship work. </p><p>Friends would often ask how they do it. They always just shrug and then respond with “we just do.” Of course, they don’t always have it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It’s been 5 years since they first met and 3 years since they decided to jump into a relationship.  Those two years in between were spent miles apart. He was busy with so many productions, being the rising star that he is. She was preoccupied with writing feature articles for a prestigious local magazine. They both had their own worlds, which would sometimes collide. He would find her at press conferences or she would interview him at red carpet events, both pretending not to know each other. He would be in America preparing for a film for months, she would be stuck in her office cubicle for days beating deadlines.

 

Friends would often ask how they do it. They always just shrug and then respond with “we just do.” Of course, they don’t always have it easy.

 

Here's their story.

 

**Year 1`: The Other Boleyn Girl London Premiere**

 

Benedict always enjoyed premieres in London because 1) it was home and 2) he could sleep in his own bed more. However, he wasn’t really in the mood for this particular premiere. He was feeling a bit under the weather. _“Maybe I should just skip this premiere”,_ he thought as struggled to get out of bed. “Sod off, you stupid migraine. You’re not helping”, he said out loud.

 

Just as he was about to doze off again, his mobile suddenly rings. Benedict groans as he reaches for his mobile. “Hello?”

 

“Hey. The premiere starts in less than three hours. If you want to be fashionably late, you have to start getting ready now.”, said a familiar voice on the other line.

 

“Good day to you too, John.”, Benedict replies. John was Benedict’s agent who very much knew about his punctuality. “You can’t use the “I’m jetlagged” or “I’m rushing straight from the airport” excuse because I know you’re at home, in the comforts of your very own king-sized bed.”, the agent said.

 

“Are you watching me sleep as we speak, dear John?”, he chuckles. “Get dressed Ben.”, John sternly responds. “You know how these premieres are always good opportunities to get you a job”

 

Benedict finally gets out of bed, phone still in hand. “You just want me to get a job so you can get a raise.” “Alas. My plan has been foiled.” John says with much disappointment. “Yes, Benedict. I’m simply just using you but you’re also using me so I think this situation is pretty much win-win. Anyway, I WILL see you later. Goodbye.” John hangs up.

 

“This better be worth it”, Ben mutters to himself.

 

“There you are!”, John rushes over to Benedict. “Only an hour late. You’re improving, Benny Boy!” “Call me Benny Boy again and I’ll make sure to come in an hour and half after call time”, Benedict jokingly responds.

 

“If you got here earlier, we’d have time for jokes, Benedict. Now let’s go on our merry way. You know the drill.” John then leads Benedict to where the media was.

 

It was a good thing that wasn’t much of a household name so the media didn’t really bother him as much as they did with Natalie and Scarlett. There were a few questions here and there, none of them that interesting. Benedict tried his hardest to look like he was enjoying despite the fact that his migraine was killing him. _“Is it even possible to die of a migraine?”_ , he thought to himself.

 

“Mr. Cumberbatch! Mr. Cumberbatch!”, a female voice cries out. Benedict snaps out of his daze. He sets his eyes on a black-haired girl, standing about 5”7.  Benedict looks at her shoes. _“5”3”,_ he thought to himself.  The girl was wearing an blazer and a little black dress that definitely accentuated her curves.

 

Benedict approaches the girl. “Yes, darling?”

 

“Hello Sir. I’m Maris from Time Out. Is it okay if I ask a few questions? I was assigned to write an article about up and coming actors for our publications and I would really like to feature you as one of those actors.” “Oh wow. Are you even sure you want to do that?” he said jokingly. “Believe me, Sir. I have a pretty damn good gut feel that you’re going to make it big”, she said with most sincerity.

 

“Thank you, Maris. I’m flattered. Really.” Benedict replies unable to hide the grin on his face. Maris smiles widely and starts asking questions. “Oh and please, just call me Benedict”

 

 _“Why can’t all journalists look this adorable?”_ , Benedict thinks to himself as he watched Maris ask him questions animatedly. They go on for about a minute or so when suddenly –

 

“Benedict, time to go in!”

 

Why must John be such a buzzkill all the time? “I’m sorry dear Maris but I do have to go. Maybe we can continue this chit chat sometime?”

 

“Of course, Sir. Just let me know who I can talk to so I can get in touch with you”

 

“Hey John!”, Benedict calls out. “John! Come over!” John rushes over to his talent. “What is it?”

 

“John, this is Maris from Time Out magazine. Kindly schedule an appointment with her. I wish to help her out with the article she’s writing. You know my calendar and you also know where I wish to conduct these interviews”, Benedict says with a wink.

 

John rolls his eyes, completely aware of what Benedict had in mind. “Will do, Benedict.”

 

“Very well then. I shall see you soon, Maris. It was nice talking to you.” He held out his hand for her to shake. “Thank you, Benedict. I’ll see you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD! SMUT AHEAD!

Year 1: An Afternoon Appointment

 

Two weeks later, the pair finds themselves in a coffee shop two blocks away from Benedict’s flat. He was blown away the moment she walked into the coffee shop. She was in a much more casual attire. A nice loose white blouse, a short skirt, legs that go on forever despite her small height and black books with ripped stockings.

The interview turned into a casual coffee date and then into a drinking session at the pub nearby. They’ve been hanging out for nearly 6 hours already and both seem to have no intention of ending their casual hang out so soon.

 

“So, how did it feel being a rapist?”, Maris says as she drank her fourth bottle of beer. The girl could drink. “I’m sorry what?” Benedict asked. “Atonement.” She said.

 

“Oh that was totally out of character for me, Maris. I would never act like such in real life.”

 

Maris moves in closer. “But you’re an actor. I’m pretty sure you like the whole role playing thing.” Maris smirks. “Are you flirting with me, Ms. Anderson?” She lets out a fake gasp. “I would never do that Mr. Cumberbatch! I was simply doing my job.”

 

Benedict raised his eyebrow. “Because as far as I know, our interview ended the moment we walked out of the café.”

 

“Every conversation always has the potential to be written about. I’d like to say that this is no exception.” Maris chugs down the remaining contents of her bottle. “Another one please!”, she calls out to the bartender.

 

“Well someone likes to drink.” Benedict comments. Maris glares at him but he could clearly tell that she was trying to hold back a smile. “It’s been a long day of work”, she replied as she took a sip of her fifth bottle that night. Benedict’s eyes widen. “But we spent the day together! Did I give you a hard time?” Maris lets out a hearty laugh. “No, Benedict. You were one of the easiest interviewees I’ve ever had! It was so easy to get you to open up.”

 

Benedict pouts.

 

“Now what?”

 

“You just called me easy.” Benedict turns away, still pouting. Maris puts her arm around Benedict and turns him around so he could face her. “I didn’t mean it that way. Besides, acting like a 12-year old will seriously get us nowhere. Now drink up. I can’t finish this bottle anymore.” Maris holds up her bottle near Benedict’s lips. “Unless, you have an issue with mixing saliva. I mean I know we just met but-”

 

Benedict grabs the bottle out of her hands and drinks up. “It’s fine.” He was feeling the effects of all the alcohol they had consumed that night. He wanted to sleep but he also wanted to keep the night going.

 

 “Why don’t you tell me about you, Ms. Anderson? We’ve been talking about me the whole day. I wouldn’t want to seem like a selfish, self-centered prude.”

 

““Well, I’m Maris Anderson. 26 years of age. I’ve been working for Time Out for about three years now. I started out as an intern and then eventually got absorbed by the company. Now move in closer. I don’t want anyone else to hear what I have to say. next” Benedict does what Maris says and pulls his bar stool closer to hers. Their elbows touched and neither seemed to be bothered by the contact. “I kick ass in karaoke.“

 

Benedict raised his eyebrow. “Well. Color me impressed.”

 

“Your sarcasm is showing, Cumberbatch”

 

“Your drunkenness is showing, Anderson”

 

“You’re just as drunk as I am”

 

“You want to kiss me as much as I do.”, he whispered. Their faces merely inches apart. 

 

“You have a problem with that?”

 

“I’ll let you know my answer if we leave this place now. My place is a 10-minute walk away from here. Five if we run.

 

“I say we run.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing”

 

 

Benedict slams Maris against the door the moment he closed his apartment door.

 

“I’m usually a very gentle lover but you my dear, make me want to tear off all your clothes and fuck you senseless.”, Benedict said in between kisses.

 

 

“I thought we were just going for a wholesome kiss.” Maris responds as she takes off Benedict’s shirt.

 

“Fuck that” Benedict lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom,m. He slams her again, this time against his bedroom wall. “Fuck me”, Maris says as she wraps her legs around his waist. He brings his arms up her thighs only to realize that she was hearing thigh high stockings. “Jesus Christ woman, you are going to be the death of me”. He gives her ass a tight squeeze, causing her to moan while they kissed.

 

They continue to kiss furiously, their tongues battling each other. Benedict’s lips trail down Maris’ neck. Maris starts unbuttoning her blouse and throws it to the side, giving Benedict the opportunity to devour her breasts. He unhooks her bra and takes in one nipple into his mouth. Maris throws her head back, her moans filling the room. “Keep your voice down darling. You might want to save it for later.”, he says seductively then goes back to kissing Maris’ breast, this time focusing on her other nipple.

 

Benedict kisses Maris’ lips again and starts walking back. He hits his bed with the back of his knee, causing him to fall down on his bed and Maris straddling him between her legs.

 

 

“You’re still dressed up”, she says.

 

“Undress me then. You said I was easy anyway” he responds.  Maris brings her hands under Benedict’s shirt and slowly lifts up the piece of clothing. “Much better”, she mutters under her breath. She starts kissing down his chest and then his abs, making sure that she gives attention to every single detail of his body. She crawls further down and finds herself face to face with his crotch. Maris looks up as she licks her lips. Benedict nods. “Please, Maris”.

 

She starts unbuckling his belt and pulls his pants down, leaving Benedict sprawled out in only his boxers. Maris stands at the foot of the bed and looks at Benedict from head to toe.

 

“Anything else you want to see, Ms. Anderson?”

 

“Definitely.”, Maris says. She starts shimmying out of her skirt leaving her in only her black underwear and thigh-high stockings. She then starts rolling down her stockings when Benedict sits up, grabs Maris’ waist and pulls her closer to him. “Leave the stockings on.”

 

He kisses her toned stomach as he slowly takes off her underwear, revealing her center, glistening because of how wet she was. Benedict brings two fingers inside Maris and out again. “So wet” and then he brings both fingers to his mouth. “So sweet.” He looks back up at Maris and finds her with a lust-filled stare. Her breasts were moving up and down because of her heavy breathing. She then brings her own two fingers to her clit and eventually starts sliding them in and out. She brings her two fingers to her mouth and tastes herself.

 

Benedict loses himself at the sight of Maris tasting herself. He grabs her by the waist and flips her over on his bed. He hovers over her pussy for a while, waiting for Maris to plead for his tongue on her clit. “Please. Now.” Benedict does as she says. He darts out his tongue on her clit and starts eating her up. Maris raises her hips up every time Benedict swirls his tongue around. He then inserts two fingers inside Maris. Her moans fill the bedroom. 

 

“Oh god. Oh god. Benedict. Fuuuuck.”

 

With a  few pumps and more licking, Maris comes into Benedict’s mouth. Once she recovered, Benedict crawls back up and kisses her lips.

 

“Well this appointment took a very drastic turn”, Maris says.

 

“If you didn’t drink so much, maybe it wouldn’t have”, he responds.

 

“I have no regrets.”, she says as he flips him over. Maris slowly lowers herself unto Benedict’s cock. It was a perfect fit. Maris slowly starts moving her hips, causing Benedict to buck his hips up, pushing his cock further into Maris’ center. They eventually find a rhythm they could share. Moments later, their rhythm was starting to speed up. They were both so close.

 

“I don’t either.” 


	3. Chapter 3

_Ext. Benedict’s Apartment. Day._

_Weeks later._

 

_“Why didn’t you tell me about her?!”_

_“Because you didn’t ask! You’re a journalist! You should know better to do your research!”_

_“Oh. So it’s my fault now?!”_

_“You flirted with me!”_

_“You hit on me first! I’m sorry for assuming that men who flirt are single.”_

_“Well then I’m sorry to break it to you honey. Men flirt all the time. We oftentimes think with that other head. The one you like to put in your mouth!” He realizes what he just said. “I’m sorry that came out wro-“_

_She slaps him hard._

_“Go. To. Hell. Cumberbatch.” Maris runs away. He runs after her, grabs her arm and turns her towards him. He holds her face up with his hands and sees the hurt in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”, he mutters as he kisses her tears. “I’ll end it with Olivia.”_

_“Don’t.” she looks up at him. “Please don’t.” She stares at him for a little while longer, taking in those eyes she might never see that up close again. “Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“For what we had.” She takes his hands away from her face and kisses him on his cheek. “Have a nice life, Benedict. I wish you all the best.”_

_She walks away. He hopes that she would look back. She didn’t._

 

 

 

_**YEAR 2: A CLOSE (CONFERENCE) CALL** _

 

 

As much as Benedict would hate to admit it, he would always look for Maris during press conferences and red carpet events in London. It has been more than a year since she walked away.

 

Olivia never found out about them. Their relationship was already turning into a difficult one as it already was. He and Olivia were already too comfortable and yes, that was the problem. Sometimes, Olivia would hint at Benedict, not about marriage but about making things interesting again. She expects him to make the first move because he is the guy after all. The thing is, Benedict isn’t in the mood for it anymore. He was just in the relationship for the sake of being in one. If he ended what he has with Olivia, their families and friends would not take it lightly. The blame would go to him.

 

He knows that he shouldn’t really care about what other people will say. It’s his life. It’s his relationship. Besides, Olivia has her faults too, like going home late at night or not telling him her whereabouts. They don’t even have sex so much anymore. She rejected him thrice out of the five times he tried this week. The two times that they had sex was not even mind-blowing. It was lazy, let’s-just-get-this-over-with sex. He hated it. After the second night, when Olivia was fast asleep, he sneaked out to the bathroom and just finished himself off with thoughts of the journalist who still haunted him to this very day.

 

 

 

 

He fell for her during the weeks they were together. Olivia was out of the country for a shoot so it was so easy for Benedict to spend time with Maris. He would insist to stay at Maris’ place most of the time for more “privacy”. Maris understood their situation. Of course they wanted to keep things on the lie low first. She just didn’t know the real reason why Benedict was being so careful with her, with them.

 

He loved those moments when they would just cuddle on her couch as they listened to her vinyl records. They would listen to Sigur Ros, Radiohead, Frank Sinatra, Nina Simone. Her collection was a vast one and he loved her for it. Sometimes, he would ask her to dance with him.

 

“I promise to protect you.”, he says to her.

 

“I already feel safe”, she responds as she rests her head on his chest.

 

 

 

Pre-production for his newest project with BBC UK started early this year. It was a modern-day adaptation of Sherlock Holmes and he was lucky enough to have been given the role of Sherlock. Bless that man, Steven Moffat.

 

Moffat’s new project created a buzz in the entertainment industry. People wanted to know who Sherlock Holmes was. Benedict was told not to announce anything until the press conference.

 

 

_Day of the press conference._

He was anxiously standing behind the door to the conference room. There were about 50 journalists inside. It was a relatively small crowd but Benedict could not help but feel nervous.

 

“You alright there, mate?”, Martin asked.

 

“Of course. What makes you think that I’m not?” he asks.

 

“You’ve been fumbling your fingers ever since we got here.”, the man who will be playing Watson points to his fingers.

 

“Fine. You got me. I’m nervous.”, Benedict said with the hopes of Martin dropping the conversation because the truth is he was nervous about seeing her there.

 

 

“Attention everyone! We will be starting in 5 minutes! Would you all be so kind to sette down and take your seats.” a female host, who goes by the name Alexa, announces.

 

 

Alexa introduces Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss and Sue Vertue first. The show creators and producers give their own speeches.

 

“So, Mr. Moffat, would you do the honors of telling us who will be playing Watson and Sherlock?”, the host asked.

 

 

“Oh yes, let’s get on to it! I would like to introduce to you our very own Watson and Sherlock. Martin Freeman and---“

 

 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m not going to make it. No wait. I’m going to make it.”, Maris muttered to himself as she gasped for air. She woke up late because her boyfriend of three months, Carl, put her alarm on snooze.

 

“He could have just woken me up. That stupid bastard. Now I’m late.”

 

She sprinted across the hotel lobby down to the corridor where the Sherlock press conference was being held. There was only one hotel usher standing outside the door. She flashed him her press pass so that he’d let her in.

 

“Hurry up, Miss! They’re about to reveal who Sherlock is!”, the usher said with much  excitement.

 

“Thank you dear! Thank you!” Maris composed herself and entered the room.

 

 

 

“---Benedict Cumberbatch!”

 

Benedict walked on stage the moment Steve announced is name. The cameramen and photographers all stood up to take photos of the Sherlock team. People in the room applauded and cheered. Benedict couldn’t help but smile.

 

The conference room suddenly opens, catching Benedict’s attention. A female journalist, who was all too familiar, walks in. Benedict’s eyes grow wide. Maris brings her head up only to find Benedict looking at her. 

 

"Well shit", they both mutter at the same time. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_INT. DAY HALLWAY OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM POST SHERLOCK HOLMES PRESSCON_

 

_"Hello Mr. Cumberbatch, I would just like to ask you a few additional questions." Maris Anderson said as she approached the actor._

_"Sorry madam, but the press conference is over. Mr. Cumberbatch will no longer be acc-"_

_Benedict cuts off the event usher. "No, it's fine. I have time. Let's head over to the CONFERENCE ROOM shall we?"_

 

_The two proceed to the empty conference room._

 

_Maris took her voice recorder out. "First of all, thank you Mr. Cumberbatch, for letting me inter--"_

 

_"Stop the bullshit, Maris."_

 

_"I'm sorry what?!"_

 

_"Stop the bullshit. Was that not clear enough?"_

 

_"Oh wow." she stopped recording. "You thought I wasn't going to interview you?"_

 

_Benedict scoffed._

 

_"I'm sorry Mr. Cumberbatch but I'm here for business purposes. I'm here because I have to write an article about you and today's event. So if you were thinking that I was here for a personal agenda, I'm sorry but you have mistaken."_

 

_"I'm not buying it." Benedict said with much arrogance._

 

_"Very well then." Maris stood up. "I'll just ask someone else from the cast and staff about Sherlock. Thank you for nothing, Mr. Cumberbatch."_

 

_Benedict stood up and ran after Maris as she walked towards the door. He grabbed her arm, spun her around and pinned her to the door. Maris looked up expecting to see a deranged man. Instead, she saw a lost boy._

 

_"Please don't leave." he pleaded._

 

_Maris sighed. "I"m sorry Ben. I have to work."_

 

_"What can I do to make you stay?" he pleaded._

 

_"Let me do my job. Let me ask you questions."_

 

_"Go ahead."  Benedict loosened his grip on Maris. The journalist looked for the nearest seats. “Shall we?”_

 

_"First of all, hello Mr. Cumberbatch. Congratulations on getting the part of Sherlock. What preparations have you done for the said role?”_

“ _I’ve always been a big fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s books so I was no stranger to his masterpieces. Preparation was relatively okay because Mark and Steven had a particular approach in mind. Those two guided me through the entire process of getting to know Sherlock and becoming him. There was a lot of re-reading and re-analyzing.” Maris jotted down everything as Benedict spoke. “It was like a was brought back to high school. Mark and Steven would make me submit some sort of book report on the stories that we would be tackling in the series. They both gave me ample to time really study and internalize so in terms of immersing myself in the character, I’d like to think I’ve done quite well. Hopefully it translates well onscreen.”_

_“O..kay. Thank you for that Sir.”_

_“Please drop the Sir.”_

_“Mr. Cumberbatch.”_

_“Just Ben.”_

_Maris sighed. “Okay, Ben.”_

_“Better. Now next question.”_

_“Which of Sherlock’s traits did you wish you had?”_

_“I wish I had his attention to the tiniest details.” Benedict closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. This left Maris confused but she let him take his time. She studied his face and noticed the tired lines. “He hasn’t gotten enough sleep.” She thought to herself. Ben suddenly opened his eyes causing Maris to look down at her notebook right away and hope that he did not catch her staring._

_“I tend to overlook certain things especially when I get overwhelmed and this has led me to committing mistakes I regret.” Benedict looked at the journalist who was busy writing down notes._

_“I also wish I had his ability to deduce. Then maybe I would have avoided making said mistakes._

_There was silence in the room._

_"I missed you."_

_Maris looked up. “I’m sorry?!”_

_"I still do." He said. Next question?"_

_"No." she said._

_"I'm sorry?"_

 

_"Enough." Maris said. "Enough of this bullshit, BEN."  The journalist pushed Benedict away and rushed out of the room. Benedict stayed glued to where he stood, confused as to why Maris acted that way._

_Maris found her way out the hotel, confused as whether to feel angry or hurt._

_"Damn you, Cumberbatch. I missed you too."_

 

_\-----_

 

**YEAR 2: HOPPING INTO PUDDLES**

 

"Heeeeeey there Maris!" Samantha Chan from the music section shouted from across the hallway of the Time Out office. Maris groaned.  _"Good God, where does this girl get her energy at 8 in the morning"_ she thought. Samantha ran towards Maris. "Hey! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! I have something pretty amazing that might just blow your mind." 

"At 8 in the morning? I wonder what it could be." Maris said with very little to no excitement. "This better be good." Samantha held up a press ID in front of Maris’ face but it just wasn’t any press pass. It was a press pass to

“HOLY CRAP. SIGUR ROS. YES. I’LL DO IT!” Maris practically screamed. She gave Samantha a tight hug. “Keep it down girl!”, Samantha said.“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.”

“Concert is this Saturday. Deadline for your article is on Monday afternoon. You think you can turn it in by that time?”, Samantha asked.

“You bet, I will.” Maris said. “Thank you so much Samantha. I need this. I really do.”

“You’re very welcome. Also, thank you for sparing me from this assignment. I honestly don’t know anything about SIgur Ros.” Samantha admitted. After what transpired between her and Benedict three weeks ago, Maris knew that she needed something to distract her and this Sigur Ros concert might just be the perfect getaway.

 -------

It was the first time in weeks that Benedict finally caught a break and what better way to spend his Saturday night watching one of his favorite bands ever, Sigur Ros. Benedict usually liked going to concerts alone. Sure, he’d go with friends every now and then but for tonight, he just wanted it to be about him and the music. He’s been around so many people the past couple of weeks, going solo seemed to be the most favorable option.

Before going to the Alexandra Palace, Benedict looked for a small pub nearby so he could load up before the show. He took the spot at the bar and ordered a draft beer. 

“Aaaaah. That is some bloody good beer, darling.” Benedict said with a wink, causing Jodi, the bartender to giggle. She was 5”9, blonde and could pass off as a model. “Only the best for you, Sir. Just let me know if you want another one.” “Oh I’m going to have another one, all right and I’m definitely going to let you know.” Benedict held up his mug and drank.

“You’re really the type who would hit on anything with boobs and blonde hair.” A female voice said from his left. “Excuse me? Have you ever heard of minding your own business?” Benedict said as he looked at a small woman whose head was covered with a hoodie. The woman scoffed. Benedict rolled his eyes and started drinking again. But he was already irritated. All he wanted was to drink his beer in peace and now this snooty girl at the bar calls him out for hitting on the bartender. “And you act as if you know me. Well, darling, you have to put it through that hooded little head of yours that you don’t.” The woman ignored him. “Jodi! Can I have another round of my usual?” she said out loud. “Sure, Maris. Coming right up!” Benedict’s eyes widened as Maris took off her hood.

“Good evening Mr. Cumberbatch. What brings you to this little hole in the wall?” Benedict could not speak. Maris raised her eyebrow and looked at Benedict from head to toe. She then noticed a Sigur Ros ticket sticking out of his side pocket.

“Oh”, said Maris.

Benedict finally spoke up. “Are you with anyone?”

“No. I’m here for work. You know me, I like working alone. Now if you’ll excuse me” Maris downed her drink. “I have to go.”

Benedict watched her leave. “I’m alone too you know!”, he may have said out loud. Maris turned around and smirked. “Good to know!”

“What a bitch.” Benedict grumbled.

“Who’s a bitch?” Jodi, the bartender, asked.

“No one. I think I’ll need that second mug now.”

 

Sigur Ros opened with Vaka that night followed by Glosoli and then Svefn-g-englar. They were only three songs in and Maris was already having the time of her life. There she was in the VIP section, swaying to the music with her eyes closed. Little did she know that the British actor was watching her from across the hall. Every little move that she did with her body brought back so many memories. From the way her hips would sway along with his or the way she would tilt her head to the side to give way for his mouth to devour her neck. But more than the memories of their sexual endeavors, he missed her warmth. He missed how she felt wrapped around his arms. He missed how her tiny fingers would intertwine with his long ones. He wanted to approach her, embrace her from behind and never let her go. He was hypnotized by her. He wanted her back.

Maris was experiencing a different kind of high that night but nothing could explain the way she felt when Saegoplur started playing. She felt like her heart was about to burst. This song, which meant “lost at sea”, reminded her so much of a turbulent time in her life, the time when she found out the truth about Benedict. She had never felt so betrayed, so abandoned. Like she was left out to sea. She had to figure out how to save herself on her own.

She kept her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. She knew no one was watching. No one cared if she let it all out. She allowed herself to get lost for that moment, only to be pulled out of it when she felt someone hold her close to his chest. 

“I’m sorry.”

The voice was unmistakably his.

“Please let me save what we had”, the man continued.

Maris opened her eyes and saw Benedict looking lovingly at her.

“Please”, he begged as he wiped the tears from her eyes and cupped her face.

Sigur Ros ended Saegoplur and segued into “Hoppipolla”

Maris was at loss for words and she knew at that moment, the only way to respond to Benedict was by pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
